Integrated circuits, including a semiconductor die such as charge-coupled-devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors have commonly been used in photo-imaging applications. Such sensors typically contain thousands of pixel cells in a pixel array on a single chip. Pixel cells convert light into an electrical signal that can then be stored and recalled by an electrical device such as, for example, a processor.
Semiconductor dies are typically packaged and inserted into imaging devices such as, for example, a digital camera. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of one conventional semiconductor die package 100. The semiconductor die package 100 includes a ceramic substrate 10 attached to a molded frame 16. A semiconductor die 14 containing an array of pixels is typically placed on the ceramic substrate 10, within a cavity 12 defined by the molded frame 16. The molded frame 16 supports an infrared (IR) lens 18 and a lens holder mount 20. The lens holder mount 20 supports a lens barrel 22, which ultimately includes at least one lens 32.
In operation, light radiation enters the lens 32 of the semiconductor die package 100. Harmful IR radiation is filtered out by the IR lens 18. Light radiation is then adsorbed and image signals created by the array of pixels of the semiconductor die 14, which converts the photons from the light radiation to electrical signals. Wire bonds 13 conduct electrical output signals from the semiconductor die 14 to external circuitry (not shown). The external circuitry may include processing circuits for storing, compressing, manipulating, or displaying an acquired image.
While the package illustrated in FIG. 1 works well, the ceramic substrate 10 is expensive, and adds to the overall cost of the semiconductor die package 100. Additionally, the ceramic substrate 10 is fragile due, in part, to its rigidity. The package 100 is also prone to breaking during processing and handling, thereby lowering yield. Additionally, because the ceramic substrate 10 is rigid, it restricts the compactness of the semiconductor die package 100. Thus, a semiconductor die package which is more cost effective while preserving the rigidity of the overall semiconductor die package is desired.